Jimmy
Jimmy Two-Shoes is a perpetually optimistic, thrill-seeking 14-year-old boy. It is shown to be almost impossible to get him upset and he is rather ignorant of the faults in others. He has a mission to spread happiness to Miseryville which makes him a source of irritation to Lucius Heinous whom Jimmy nicknames "Lucy". He owns a pet monster named Cerbee, whose demeanor is very similar to that of a dog. He is often seen doing extreme activities despite Heloise's warnings. Jimmy is also obilivious that Heloise has a crush on him, due to the fact that whenever she tries to do something nice, it always backfires and turns to an evil plan. Jimmy and Heloise are the only two humans regularly featured in Miseryville. Jimmy's or Heloise's parents have never been seen or mentioned. Heloise's aunt who appeared to be human did visit in one episode though. Abilities Jimmy exhibits different abilities across various episodes. They involve extreme physical feats likely centered around him being in a hell-type 2nd dimension. Agility/Flexibility In Heloise's Secret Admirer, Jimmy creates the Jimmy Mobile. Which is Jimmy rolling around, usually with someone running in the middle of him (like a hamster wheel). This shows his great ability to contort his body. Healing Jimmy has exhibited an extreme resitance to injury, as well as not seeming to notice what should be very painful acts. *He has taken off his own head to entertain others, and re-attached it later in Mysterious Mr Ten *In Monster Mutt he was able to reach in through his mouth and pull out his right arm bone (probably the humerus, which is the largest arm bone and closes to the torso). This makes his arm go slack and unable to move properly, but he later reinserts it and returns to normal with no known ill effects. This indicates that Jimmy is basically able to push his hand through his rib cage and tear the head of the arm bone through the socket's labrum, tearing off all the tendons of the muscles that attach to his bone, and they will simply re-attach themself later if he puts the bone back. *In What's up with Heloise and Heloise's Big Secret his arm was cut off and he simply reattached it. This indicates that his ligaments will re-attach bones, and that severed tendons and muscles will heal once touched to each other again. *In The Big Drip his eyeballs pop out of their sockets. *In Jimmy On The Spot, it is shown that his arms and legs can stretch very far distances, and that his leg can be taken right off and then re-attatched. Personality Jimmy is an opptimistic, outgoing, and enthusiastic boy who is always friendly towords everyone he meets. He is best friends with Beezy and Heloise and is happy and couragous enough to help others in danger. Jimmy is naïve and gullible and usually ignores any of Heloise's warnings but will usually need to go to her if something goes wrong. Jimmy can sometimes get competitive and greedy with others to get something he wants. He has a super hero indentity named Power Squid where he wears a squid on his head, a mask and purple gloves. Jimmy is usually a nice guy but he has lost his temper if annoyed e.g in "Dance Jimmy Dance" he was mad at Beezy and Heloise for going to a dance contest without him and telling him that he couldn't dance. In "High School Mule-sical" when the mule was making fun of him he kicked it across the stage. And in "[[Jimmy New-Shoes|'Jimmy New-Shoes']]" when he tried to get his old shoes back but was told they had been sold he got upset and yelled. Also In Good Old Jimmy'' Jimmy has gotten furious of eveyone telling him he was to young to do things that was only aloud for grow ups, that lead him to screaming into a mailbox. In the episodes '''Too Many Jimmy's '''and '''Head Will Roll, '''Jimmy stated that vollyball is his favourite sport next to soccer. Romance Jimmy is generally clueless of Heloise's crush on him. In "There's Always a Hiccup!", he was reluctant to kiss her. He also rejected the opportunity to kiss her in "I Am Jimmy". However, he has shown some affection to her on several occasions. He was worried about her losing her job in "Catalogue of Misery". He complemented on her dress in "Scent of a Heinous". He was the only one who wanted to rescue her in "Henious vs Clown" and he was trying to get her attention in "Misery Hearts" by offering to finish her romance novel for her after she gave him a cold sholder and only payed attention to Beezy. In "Heloise Schmeloise" Jimmy falls in love for first time with a robot clone of Heloise named Schmeloise. Jimmy becomes Schmeloise's boyfriend and makes Heloise insanely jealous. Schmeloise ends up being destroyed at the end of the episode, which breaks Jimmy's heart. The second time that Jimmy's ever had a crush was in "She Loves Me" when he and Beezy find a girl in a tower named Princess Arianna. Both try to impress her, not knowing that she is actually a monster. In the episode "Heloise's Secret Admirer" Heloise dates Peep (Jaymee Two Squirals) after being given a gift and flattering note. When Jimmy found out she had a secret admirer it gets supicious but when he found out its Peep, Jimmy gets jelious of her new boyfriend and belive that their relationship is been forgotten. In Better Sweater Jimmy fell in love with Heloise because of the sweater (showing his affectionate side), he mentions that ''''he could not hide his feelings for her', so he has feelings for Heloise but is unaware of it. 'Friends' *'Beezy (Best friend)' *'Cerbee (pet)' *'Heloise (female/human Best friend)' *Saffi (Beezy's ex/girlfriend) Enemies *Lucius Heinous VII (Beezy's dad) *Samy *Jez (Lucius' girlfriend) *Peep (son of Rudolpho, in love with Heloise) Early concept In the early stages of development Jimmy was originally planned to be a polite and hyperactive dead kid who was accidentally sent to the underworld, but due to complications they decided to make the show more kid friendly, and did not specify that he is dead. Jimmy resembles his original design without a bow tie and in the series he is capable of performing acts that should not be possible for a mortal man to do (as evidenced in the Abilities section). In Other Languages Appearences *''Season 1-2'' All Season 1 episodes Trivia *In [[There's Always a Hiccup!|'There's Always A Hiccup']]! Jimmy is drawn on the the blueprints Lucius shows to Heloise. *Jimmy is not scared of the Weavils. Instead he's overly friendly towards them, and is often oblivious to their evil schemes. *His missing tooth switches sides from time to time, depending on what side he's facing, however it is most often on the right side of his head. *In Season 1 Jimmy's number one dream was to fly a rocket into space but his dream changed to flying a plane in [[Season 2|'Season 2 ']](probably because he achieved his first dream). *It has been hinted in many episodes that Jimmy has a love of planes, even saying in [[Air Force None|''Air Force None]] that it was his number one dream to fly one. *In 'Six Over Seven''', Jimmy is the definition of fun (literally, as in a dictionary definition of fun includes a picture of Jimmy). *Jimmy and Beezy's voice actors also voiced Mike,Harold,& Sam on Total Drama * Jimmy has his own anime verison, Jimmy Two-Shoes Z, created by Neve Grace Irvine. He is a superhero. In other Jimmy can been be seen in cameos in the Flash shorts. Gallery Big Bird Jimmy.png|Jimmy dressed as a bird Jimmy Sparrow.png|Hoagie Pirate Jimmy WHEEEEE.png|Jimmy Mobile!! Stayin' Alive.png|Disco Jimmy! Haa hoo! Please put a shirt on.png|Jimmy with abs HeloiseWrench.jpg|With Beezy and Heloise in promotional poster Kissy_kissy.png|Almost kissing Heloise JimmyxHeloise.png|Holding Heloise in his arms Sneaky.jpg|Yeah! Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Concept characters Category:Males Category:J2S Z